Mobile electronic devices have emerged to become nearly ubiquitous in the everyday lives of many people. One of the reasons for this increased use is the convenience of performing tasks with a mobile electronic device. One task that has seen significant growth is online shopping. During an online shopping session, a user browses a website to locate a product or service for purchase. After the product or service has been located, the user makes payment through the mobile electronic device and has the purchased product or service delivered.
One difficulty in online shopping via a mobile electronic device is that the user must search a website in order to locate a product or service to be purchased and fill out numerous payment and shipping forms to complete checkout (or a purchase transaction). Mobile electronic devices typically contain small screens and keyboards, making it hard for the user to search for the product or service to purchase and input payment and shipping information. While some online shopping applications assist the user in filling out payment and shipping forms, the foregoing applications are often limited to the amount of information that can be provided. Further, some online shopping applications include a “one-click” purchase option. However, this still requires the user to browse the website to locate product or services which they wish to purchase. These and other drawbacks exist.